Because I love you that much
by xoXInsanevanityXox
Summary: The odd but romatic moments between the Uh-Vatar and her Pretty boy. Drabble collection, might turn into a full story. Tahnorra, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**~Mine~**

He ducked under the restaurant table reflexively when he caught a glimpse of blue across the street.

"Tahno baby, are you alright?" The bimbo across from him pursed her pasty red lips as she observed the wolfbat randomly duck beneath the table every minute or so.

"I'm fine beautiful, don't you worry your pretty little head off." He assured her in his seductively deep voice. Scanning the room briefly, he reached across the table for her dainty hand. "Now tell me gorgeous, where were we?"

Flattered at his sudden interest in her, the girl batted her fake eyelashes at him before continuing with the terrifying story of how she had thought she lost her eyelash curler this morning. "So then when I couldn't even find it in my_ dresser_ I-"She was cut off abruptly by a tan hand slamming down on the dinner table so hard, the hanging chandelier above them shook.

"Tahno." Her voice was both threatening and dripping with venom as she spat out his name like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Uh-vatar…to what do I owe the pleasure?" His face betrayed no fear but his hands underneath the table shook like that chandelier.

"You and Me." She leaned in close enough to brush the strands of her two ponytails against his cheek. "Outside. Now"

He smirked as he stood up agonisingly slow, their eyes never straying from each other. It reminded him of their first meeting but this was ofcourse, much more frightening. "If you insist" he drawled out casually as he followed her out Narooks. As soon as they exited the building she spun around and grabbed him roughly by the collar, slamming him into the building wall and glaring at him with all the hate she could muster. "You went too far this time Tahno." She growled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he still managed to give her an easy smile and she bared her teeth at him threateningly.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll hand it over."

"My, my someone's woken up on the wrong side o-"

"Enough games Tahno! Give it to me now!"

"I have no idea what-"

"If you don't I'll…I'll…" she stuttered, not sure how to threaten the ex-probender at all.

"You'll what Uh-vatar?" His cocky smirk was back and it grated on Korra's nerves like hell. She was about to let him go in a huff and storm off (as well as un-accidently stomping the earth hard enough to earth bend the sap a few buildings away) but an idea struck her.

"If you don't give me what I want, "She continued with a far more confident voice than before. "I will never visit you again, train with you or accept your daily offers to take me to lunch." A moment of silence passed between the two before what she said actually registered to Tahno. His silver eyes widened considerably and his sensual mouth twisted into a frown.

"You wouldn't." He stated.

"Try me." She shot back.

A brief staring contest began but Tahno had the disadvantage. He could never stare into Korra's eyes when she was determined. Those eyes glittered with hope and unbelievable inner strength and to him…she was just too beautiful when motivated. He sighed reluctantly before gesturing his defeat. "Alright fine."

She blinked once, not quite believing that he'd actually given up so easily, before smiling widely. "Really? …Thanks Tahno". She let him go then trailed behind him with her hands clasped behind her back as they headed towards his home to retrieve his jacket. The jacket he'd given her after their first date then rudely broken into the air temple to steal it back because she adamantly refused to return it. Korra watched his lean form march up to his apartment door happily. Despite refusing any further date offers he'd proposed to her ( because Asami secretly confided to her that boys like Tahno liked girls who played hard to get), she loved his scent. It was a combination of expensive cologne, water and something else. Something that just reminded her of home and she'd be damned if her stingy pretty boy kept his jacket from her, because she just loved him that much.

i

ii

iii

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

Thanks for reading! I really love this pairing and hopefully I'll start an actually story on them on day "=,=. Review please!

xoxo~

**I.V**


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Big Reveal~**

_Part 1_

_oooOooo_

A smirk was all it took to totally and completely capture her awareness. She knew that smirk. That little pull of the lips that practically screamed _ill-intent_ to her. Tahno, her – dare she say it- boyfriend was casually lounging on the opposing side of the bar, staring at her and her pose with the most conniving look she'd ever witnessed. They'd been going steady for a few weeks before he decided to ask her when she was going to inform her friends (and family )that she was taken and as he quoted '_off the damn market, so Mako keep your wandering eyes on Asami's behind.' _ She chuckled at his possessiveness and secretly thrived on the fact that he wanted her and only her. _Unlike some people._

Tahno brushed back his expertly styled hair before subtly winking in her direction. She looked away quickly wondering what the hell he was up to. "Korra? Something wrong?" Asami's sweet, feminine voice cut through her anxiety and she managed a soft smile at the girl. "Yeah, don't worry about me; Mako's been waiting for you to ask him to dance all night."

Asami rolled her eyes playfully, "Honestly, you'd think I'm the man in this relationship, he cooks, he cleans, I pay the bills and have to now (apparently) ask him to dance." Korra snorted at the visual aid of Mako in a pink frilly apron and Asami with a beard before waving the girl off towards Mako. She watched a little amused as Mako shot up almost immediately when Asami gave him her hand.

"They make a cute couple." She muttered to Bo Lin who was seated on her other side. Tahno raised a fine eyebrow at her interaction with the boy he playfully dubbed: 'tubby'.

"They do." She agreed easily. Bo lin glanced at her subtly, " Say Korra, do you want to-" but before he could get out the words, Tahno's lean body swiftly pushed past him and forcefully pulled Korra to her feet. Korra sputtered out whatever she'd been drinking and glared at the new comer heatedly.

"Save that look for the bedroom gorgeous," He whispered seductively in her ear. The hairs on her neck stood up rigidly as she wiped off her mouth with as much dignity as she could muster…which wasn't much. Bo Lin looked up at the ex-wolfbat in anger. "Hey!"

"Hush Tubby." Tahno coolly placed a slim finger close to Bo Lin's mouth. Korra sighed at the look of indignant anger plastered on Bo Lin's face. He was about to stand up and ruff up the ex-Pro bender before Korra turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Tahno, you're impossible" She muttered, looking down ashamed. "Bo, Don't stand up, it's okay, and he's my…we've been…uh…"

Tahno cast the girl an amused grin before finishing her sentence for her. "She's mine Tubby." He stated dismissively before looking to Korra. "And you my dear, would you care for a dance?" He held out his right hand in the perfect picture of chivalry. She snorted at him with a _you-must-be-joking _look. He simply grasped her hand anyway and pulled her closer until their noses were almost touching. He gazed into her cerulean eyes intently, then softly whispered "I won't take no for an answer."

She gulped a little and nodded slowly, as if hypnotised by his bewitching silver eyes. "YOU'RE WHAT?" Bo Lin's shriek managed to snap them out of their little moment and Tahno shot the boy an annoyed glare.

The Earthbender's outburst managed to grasp Mako and Asami's attention too and Korra internally died. "See what you did!" she poked Tahno accusingly on the chest. He held her offensive finger to halt her actions, "It's not my fault Tubby is so dramatic, besides this never would've happened if you just agreed to dance with me _Uh-Vatar_." Her glare intensified along with the glow of Bo Lin's angry, flushed face.

"Korra? What's he doing here?" Mako's voice seemed a little strained, as if he already figured out their dirty secret. Asami, on the hand, subtly gave Tahno a one-over before shooting Korra a thumbs-up. The Avatar laughed nervously, waving her hands in surrender. "I can explain!" She stuttered. Tahno sighed gravelly and slung a tired arm around his girl before regarding Bo Lin.

"See what you did Tubby?"

"STOP CALLING ME TUBBY!"

_i_

_ii_

_iii_

_oooOooo_

Read and Review!

xoxo~

**I.V**


End file.
